A Holiday of Gifts
by scottishfae
Summary: 2013 Holiday Writing Challenge December 23 An unexpected meeting of friends finds them in "compromising" situations. Gaara x Naruto - This is a BL/yaoi story, please be aware before reading. Other warnings are listed in my header.


_**A Holiday of Gifts**_ || _scottishfae_

**NARUTO** || I do not own Naruto, nor do I make anything from this story.

**NC17** || AU – Romance, Sapp, PWP

**WARNINGS**|| _This is a BL story! _Gay sex, coarse language, badly written smut

**PAIRINGS** || Naruto x Gaara

**SUMMARY** || An unexpected meeting of friends finds them in "compromising" situations.

**CHALLENGE** || 2**013 Holiday Writing Challenge – December 23**

_Against my better judgement, I decided to post these challenge fics to AFF and FFN on request from a couple of fans. Thank you for your continued support._

* * *

The crowded department store was more than just noisy and overheated – with just two days before Christmas, there was a downright feeling of panic. The loud, overly-cheerful voices of the employees resounded over the low murmur of customers; the holiday music blasting through the store's speakers was just a wash of background noises.

Gaara stood looking at a long display case of perfumes. Each bottle had a collectible box with it, and each smelled flowery and sickening. The red head sighed and looked up at the employee who was still talking about the different choices. "Any of those sound right for your sister?" she asked.

"Temari and perfume?" a voice teased from behind Gaara.

He turned to find his blond friend standing there, bags in each hand, smiling brightly at him.

"Naruto," Gaara greeted gruffily.

"You didn't answer my question."

The employee looked at the new person standing at her counter, her smile becoming more forced, but knowing better than interrupt just yet.

"I don't know what else to get her."

"But perfume? She doesn't seem like the 'perfume' type."

"She has some."

"And wears it regularly?"

Gaara shook his head and sighed again. He turned his body so he was facing the blond next to him. The employee could tell her sale was lost and her professional air fell. "I'll be on the other side if you need me," she all but sneered and left.

Naruto snorted. "You had lunch yet?"

"No."

"As articulate as usual," Naruto laughed. "I don't want mall food, but if you walk with me to my car, we can walk across the street to that little Korean place."

Gaara gave no objection and they began walking out of the heated store and into the frigid parking lot. Snow had started to fall before dawn and had dusted the medians with a nice powder of white. Naruto's car was near the back, a beat-up old jeep that had been handed down to him by his dad, and they piled all the bags into the back seat. He locked the car once more and they turned further away from the mall to the small shopping strip across from it.

Traffic was pretty heavy, so the two young men kept as far away as they could from the cars that came up and down aisles, but they made it across the parking lot and over the pedestrian bridge without a problem. The Korean restaurant was warm – both in temperature and the employee's temperament. Naruto frequented the place often enough that the waitresses knew him by name and directed him to a back two-top that was half-hidden by an accordion screen. The waitresses left them with menus and their drink orders. Naruto didn't even bother to open his, knowing what he wanted, while Gaara carefully looked through the three pages of menu. The blond waited patiently for the other man to finish. By the time their drinks had arrived, Gaara was ready and they both ordered.

"I wouldn't have guessed you were a last-minute type of shopper," Naruto commented around his straw.

Gaara shrugged. "I never know what to get Temari."

"Yeah, girls can be hard sometimes. I just give Sakura gift cards at this point. She knows what she wants more than I ever will."

"Should I do the same for my sister then?"

Naruto shrugged. "You could. Did you think about asking Kankuro or Shikamaru?"

"I won't ask Shikamaru."

The blond blinked a few times, surprised as Gaara's harsh tone. "Okay," he began tentatively. "Then Kankuro?"

The waitress came over with four little plates of different kimchi. She placed it in front of the two men and excused herself once more.

"I don't want to ask help from him either. He might steal the idea."

Naruto laughed. "That doesn't seem likely. But, he might have a better idea of what she wants. He's closer in age to her, not to mention they were always just closer in general."

Gaara sat back and allowed himself to slouch down a little. Naruto was happily digging into the different kimchi with the silver chopsticks that were at their place settings. The red head reached out and played with his own, enjoying how the dim overhead light reflected off the shiny metal. Naruto paused, food held just at mouth level, and looked at his friend.

"Where did you go in the mall?"

"Just where you found me. It has the most expensive items."

"Spoiled brat," Naruto teased.

"Slummy slut," Gaara offered back.

The blond put down his chopsticks all together as he laughed hard. He face turned red and his blue eyes watered as high school memories came back to mind. "I forgot about that one," he wheezed.

Gaara smiled and laughed a little as he thought about the girls who had given Naruto the name. He had always been a boisterous, outgoing type of person – far different from Gaara – and the constant attention, and occasional flirting that Naruto gave and received ladled him with many jealous names and accusations. That particular name had been given to him when rumours that Naruto was dating one of the most popular boys at the school.

"I thought Sasuke was going to kill me after those rumours surfaced," Naruto said, his laughter calming and though his voice a little rough. "We were aides for the art teachers and there was never anything to do – so we'd just hang out in the A/V room and watch movies. One of Sasuke's fan clubs found us in there, we had fallen asleep during some old film, and she freaked out."

"You two were often together."

"Our parents were good friends, so we just kind of grew up together. I think if that hadn't been the case, we wouldn't have associated with each other in any part of our school lives."

"I think Sasuke probably would have preferred that."

"Yeah, definitely after the rumours started, he would."

Naruto's smile turned down as more memories rushed to his mind. He was saved by the waitress, however, as she brought out a tray of their food. She set both dishes down in front of the two men and, after asking them if they needed anything else, left them with a bidding to enjoy their meal.

Both men paused from the conversation to dive into their food. They took breaks for drinks and the occasional small talk on how their dish was, but all real conversation stopped.

"So, which store would you like to hit next?" Naruto asked, finishing his meal first and putting down his chopsticks.

He drank the rest of his soda and put it down. The waitress rushed over with a new cup and took the old one from him.

"Are you going to help me now?" Gaara asked, taking in his food in a more appropriate pace.

"Sure. I'm officially done with my shopping now. All I have to do is wrap – and I mostly use gift bags for that anyway."

"What store do you think would be best?"

"Well, let's see – clothes, _perfume_, shoes, accessories, or anything that is deeply personal for girls, is definitely out. Though, that's pretty much the same for guys too."

Gaara smiled a little. "So I shouldn't buy you clothes or accessories either?"

Naruto smiled and winked. "Not unless it's something sexy."

Gaara's face grew as red as his hair and he dipped back down to his unfinished meal. Naruto gave a little laugh, his own cheeks just slightly pink.

"I know a little of the music she likes, but who buys CDs these days? I don't know about movies. Oh – what about games? She's a big gamer, right? Do you know what she has or maybe what she wants?"

"No. I don't really play games. But," Gaara trailed off and pulled out his phone.

He quickly unlocked the device and began typing a quick text to his brother. The reply took a few minutes, but it had what he wanted. "There are a couple of games she wants, though I've been told they're both extremely hard to get ahold of right now."

"Then be grateful you're with me. I know just the place where most people won't have thought to check."

Naruto looked over to where the waitress was attentively hovering around the front counter. She saw the blond signal, and quickly went to calculate his check. She brought the bill over, which Naruto discreetly paid for, and then dropped off the receipt for him to sign.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as Gaara put down his chopsticks and brought up his napkin to wipe his mouth.

The red head nodded, seeing that the bill had been taken care of, and thanking Naruto as they stood. "No problem. My car or yours?"

"Can't I just follow you?"

They thanked the waitress as they left the restaurant and began the short trek back to the mall's parking lot. "Look at the traffic, the chances of us getting separated is pretty high. Easier and quicker to take one car."

"I suppose you're right," Gaara conceded.

"Good, we'll take mine."

Naruto threw his arm around the other man's shoulders and began steering him over the pedestrian bridge. If anyone thought it strange, no one voiced it, though Gaara tried to hide his face as several people whispered as they passed by them.

"No worries," a husky voice whispered near his ear. "It's not like you know these people. We could make out right here and it wouldn't matter in the long run."

Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto pulled away, laughter apparent in his eyes. "Wouldn't matter to _you_ maybe," he muttered.

Naruto continued to pull Gaara forward. They made it to the jeep in no time. He unlocked the passenger side first, before jumping in and immediately turning on the engine. "I don't know how it manages, but it's always like ten degrees colder _in_ my car than it is outside of it."

It took several minutes for the heater to kick in and start blowing out anything but freezing air, and as soon as it did, Naruto put the jeep into drive and pulled out of parking spot. The traffic around the mall was stop and go and it took several minutes just to get out onto a main road. Once there, Naruto expertly weaved through traffic and down side roads Gaara had never even seen until they reached an old shopping strip tucked into a decaying part of the city. Signs that the community was trying to revive it were apparent by the new paving in the parking lot and new plants scattered here and there, but the large strip only held three stores of at least a dozen it could hold – plus the space for a small theater.

"It's this one. They're kind of like an all-around geek-spot. I guarantee they'll have at least one of those games."

They walked over to the only store on the short side of the large 'L' structure. Naruto opened the door for Gaara then hurried inside himself. The shop was much larger than Gaara had expected. It smelled of old books and pine, but the shop was well stocked. Games lined two of the walls, boxes filled with comic books filled tables in the floor, and DVDs and other collectibles lined the other two walls. Behind the counter was a lone store worker in front of a wall decorated in hentai and ecchi merchandise. Gaara did a double take at some of the products and looked questioning at the man who was smiling happily at them in front of them.

"Afternoon Kakashi," Naruto greeted.

"Same to you kid. You bring me a new customer?"

"Sort of. We're looking for a couple of games for his sister."

Naruto looked at Gaara who just stared back for a second before realizing what he was being prompt for. He took out his phone and read the two games out to Kakashi.

"Just in luck, I pulled some strings and got in some copies just yesterday. Even the warehouses are suppose to be sold out. People are going to be _desperate_ to get their hands on them."

"Funny, but don't try to gouge us," Naruto warned.

"Wouldn't think of it, but you might send some people I could gouge my way, huh?" Kakashi laughed.

Gaara looked back and forth from the man before reaching forward and grabbing the back of Naruto's jacket. He tugged at it a little bit to get the other man's attention. The blond's teasing smile was replaced with a look of concern. "He's just joking," Naruto assured. "He won't actually gouge anyone. Just wants us to tell others that he has stuff that's sold out everywhere else."

Gaara shook his head. "No, just – the games."

"Ah, yeah, the games," Naruto said, bringing up his right hand to scratch at the back of his head. "I get carried away talking sometimes, don't I?"

Kakashi shook his head and directed the two to where the particular games would be. They found them easily. Naruto grabbed one, while Gaara grabbed the other. "These two games look really similar," Gaara commented, looking over to the one Naruto was holding.

"Yeah, they are. But then again, if it's a style she likes," Naruto trailed off. "Unless it's a style _Kankuro_ likes."

Gaara gave the blond a glare before grabbing both games and heading to the counter. "He will regret it if that is the case."

"Chill, Gaara. I'm sure it isn't. I was just joking."

Kakashi took the games and rang them up. "I'll give you the special discount," he smiled, then winked at Naruto.

"What discount?" Gaara asked.

"The boyfriend of a friend's discount."

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "I'm not saying don't give him the discount, but you should watch the conclusions you're jumping."

The older man waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the two of them. "Jumping, hm?"

"Stop it, Kakashi," Naruto growled, his face growing red. "Gaara's been a friend of mine since high school."

Kakashi handed over the bag, taking Gaara's cash as he did so. He quickly rifled through the bills and pulled out change. "And your point is?" he asked as he handed over the money.

Naruto reached out and snatched the money out of Kakashi's hands – the coins went flying over the counter. "Let's go," he growled.

"What about the rest of your change?" Kakashi asked, his voice not seeming upset.

"Consider it your tip – asshole. More than you deserve anyway."

The older man's voice laughed and he picked up the book he had been holding as they came in. "You don't know me that well, kid."

They exited the shop quickly, Naruto doing his best not to look back and flick the older man off. Gaara was right behind him, the little bag dangling off his wrist, and looking at Naruto with a weird look. "That was my change, you know?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

They stopped as they came to the jeep and, once again, Naruto made sure to open the passenger side of the door first. He trotted around to the other side and got in. They began the usual jeep ritual of heating it up. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two as Naruto fiddled with one of his key chains hanging from the keyring in the ignition.

"Anywhere else, I guess?"

Gaara sat looking forward. The little shop was almost in his range of site. At getting no response, Naruto turned to look at him and repeated.

"I've gotten all my gifts now," Gaara's brows knit and he shook his head. "No, wait – I haven't gotten anything for you."

The jeep was warming up and Naruto reached forward to shift into gear. "Don't worry about it. You know you don't have to get me anything."

"But you always get me something."

"Yeah, but it's never anything really fancy. Hell, half the time I make it."

Naruto was easing back into traffic, his pace a little more leisurely now. He stayed on the main street, only taking his short cuts on occasion. They made it just back to the mall when Gaara came up with an idea.

"Alright, homemade gift for homemade gift?"

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"How about I cook you dinner?"

Naruto risked a skeptical glance over at the other man. "You cook?"

"Yes, and much more than the junk you eat. How about it?"

"Sure," the blond answered with a smirk. "How could I pass up free food?"

Gaara nodded a few times, a smile creeping up on his face. Already going over what he'd need to get together. He paused to give directions to Naruto as they pulled into the mall loop. A few minutes later they found themselves in the parking spot next to Gaara's much slicker ride.

"So when do you plan on this dinner? Obviously the next two nights are out – Christmas and everything."

"Tonight?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "Um, yeah. That's fine."

"I can get everything fairly easily. Will six be okay or would you prefer to eat later?"

"No, that sounds fine. Is there anything I need to bring? Wine? Beer? Pizza?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. He patted down his pockets until he found his keys and pulled them out. His bag was around his wrist again. He opened the door and stepped out of the jeep carefully. "You remember where I live?"

"Yup."

"The code is 4263, or you can just call at the gate and I'll buzz you in."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "You didn't answer what I needed to bring?"

"You."

"I can do that."

Gaara looked to his side and measured his words only briefly before adding. "And something sexy."

Naruto's eyes went wide and both men's cheeks went red. Gaara stood back from the car enough to shut the door, giving a half wave to the other man as he passed around front and to his car.

The blond sat there, watching the other man and, as Gaara drove off, the jeep still idled in the parking space.

Naruto hit the button on the elevator as soon as he entered the small lobby of building C in the ritzy apartment complex that Gaara lived in. Naruto was hesitant to call these places 'apartments.' His entire place could fit into one room of Gaara's home. It was upscale living for the 'up and coming' and the 'young but already there.'

The elevator bell rang and Naruto took a step back in case anyone was exiting. There was; an elegantly dressed woman who smiled at him followed by sharply dressed man who gave him a curt nod. Naruto wished them a good evening as they passed before entering the elevator and punching in the sixth floor. The ride was quick and he exited as the doors rang open then took a left. There were only four apartments per floor; one that ran on each length of the building. Gaara's was on the far left. The red head always explained that he was a morning person and enjoyed waking up to the sun filtering in through the windows.

Standing in front of the polished, mahogany door, Naruto took a deep breath before ringing the bell. Several deep notes rang from the other side of the door before he could hear shuffling from the other side. Gaara opened it with a timid smile and invited him in. Naruto gave an equally awkward smile, shifting the bag that was under his right arm to his left.

"Smells nice in here," he commented.

"Thanks. It's almost done. You're welcome to make yourself comfortable in the living room."

They both made their way down the long hallway into the open concept living area. The state-of-the-art kitchen opened up into the equally modern living room and dining room. Naruto made for the chaise lounge and fell down into it. Gaara hovered for a moment before walking back to the kitchen. "You're welcome to anything in the kitchen," he called.

Naruto chuckled but didn't reply. He laid back against the overstuffed backrest and watched as Gaara shuffled around the kitchen. He was dressed much casually then usual: a green t-shirt over dark jeans and no shoes – a look that he wore well. Occasionally he would look up to see Naruto staring, but the blond didn't look away. The bag next to him crinkled a bit and he took it and slipped it under the chaise for the moment.

"Where are we eating? Table or living room?"

"Table. Would you like to set it?"

Naruto stood up and walked over to counter. "I don't have to set out more than one fork, do I?"

Gaara snorted. "No, just a fork and knife will be fine. Plates are above the dishwasher. Silverware in the drawer next to it. Glasses in the upper cabinet next to the fridge."

"Been here before, remember?"

Naruto walked into the spacious kitchen area and went straight for the dishes. He grabbed two out and then the flatware and put it on top of the plates. He took them out to the dining table and set them in front of two chairs next to each other. He went back for cups. After asking what Gaara wanted to drink, he filled both cups and took those into the dining area too. He turned back into the kitchen and leaned against the counters. He watched as Gaara finished up and began putting each dish into serving containers. He took those out into the dining room himself, instructing Naruto to take a seat.

"How long did it take you to cook this?"

"Not long," Gaara answered, taking a seat next to the blond. "It isn't a difficult dish, but I can assure it's good."

"I'm not going to argue that. Something that smells this good can't be bad."

"Please," the red head motioned for him to begin serving himself.

The meal went quickly. The Italian pasta dish was foreign to Naruto and the only conversation between the two men revolved around the making of the meal. There was very little left by the time Naruto declared himself full and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "That really was damn delicious. If inheriting your father's businesses doesn't go well for you, chef is definitely looking like a good option for a career."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," Gaara answered drolly.

He got up from the table and grabbed his and Naruto's plate from the table. He walked into the kitchen and placed both in the sink before going back and systematically cleaning off the table. Naruto sat watching the other man as he went through the kitchen putting up the leftovers and then beginning on the cleaning.

"Feel free to watch TV while I clean. I'm sure it'd be more entertaining than me."

Naruto gave a soft smile that went unnoticed by Gaara. He stood up and stretched – resisting the urge to belch. He took a quick glance at his bag before he shrugged and went into the kitchen. Pausing only for a second, he walked straight up to Gaara and placed both hands on the man's hips. Gaara stopped washing immediately as the blond's body came flush against his own.

"N-Naruto?"

"You said I could help myself to anything in the kitchen. Well, you're in the kitchen."

Gaara looked back, a sponge and plate still in either hand. Naruto took the opportunity to capture his lips in his own. Gaara stood there stunned as Naruto's lips played over his. The blond's lips turned into a smile as he heard a 'plop' from where the plate hit the dirty water in the sink.

Slowly, Naruto turned the other man around. As soon as they were facing each other, he flushed his body once more against Gaara's. "So?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"So?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He ground his hips into Gaara's groin, enjoying the sensation. "Wanna make out and see where we go from there? I am helping myself, after all?"

"It would seem you have more than 'making out' in mind."

"Yup, if you want. But, you seemed shocked, so a step at a time."

Gaara reached forward and pulled Naruto's head to him. Their lips locked, the red head was not only responsible but aggressive into the kiss and Naruto let himself be dominated as their lips bruised against the pressure of each other. Eventually the kiss deepened and tongues began locking in a mock battle against each other. They pulled away only when they both needed more than a gasp of breath to sustain them.

Naruto's smile was bright and cocky. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and he looked as happy as he ever was. "Now _that's_ a great Christmas gift."

Gaara grunted.

"Want my gift now?"

"Was it in that bag?"

"Yup."

"Is it something pertaining to what we've just been doing?" he asked, his breath becoming a little steadier.

"Maaaaybe. You'll have to open it to see."

"I think later then."

Gaara stepped around Naruto, adjusting himself slightly as his pants were now much less comfortable than when he had chosen them, and walked out of the kitchen. He bypassed the living room and began walking to the far right where his bedroom lay. He cast a look at Naruto before walking inside, leaving the door open. Naruto moved a little, his smile not dimming, as he watched the other man begin to strip.

The blond rushed out of the kitchen himself and made for the bedroom. He stopped a few feet in front of it and backtracked to grab the bag under the chair before finally entering the dark room. The windows went from the floor up the wall and then met another pane of glass that took up a fourth of the angled ceiling. It was a unique apartment as it opened up to protected wilderness and few people ever went out there. There were no lights coming in from outside, just the stars and a mostly full moon.

Naruto threw the bag on the bed. Gaara had retreated to the en suite so Naruto took his time disrobing as well. He checked his jeans pocket for his cell phone and triggered the 'vibrate only' button. Dropping the clothing back to the floor, Naruto climbed onto the bed. The sack sat at the foot of the bed.

The bathroom door opened, a bit of light coming through from a motion-sensored nightlight. He was wearing a bathrobe and, while he had a smile on his face, he wouldn't quite look at the naked form on his bed.

"That's no fun," Naruto complained. "Here I am, your guest, all cold and naked, and you get to snuggle up in your robe. You better not have pajamas under there."

A low chuckle came from the man as he closed the door. He went to the bedroom entrance and closed it as well. It left the room almost completely shrouded in darkness; the only light came from the large windows. Naruto whistled in appreciation as his attention was taken by the star-filled sky to his right. He turned again when he felt the bed depress next to him. Gaara was still in his robe but was at least taking in Naruto's naked form now.

The blond turned on his side and placed his large hand on Gaara's thin, robe-clad hips. The material was warm and soft and Naruto found himself unconsciously rubbing his palms back and forth over the covered flesh. Gaara squirmed a little but didn't make to stop the motion. They stayed there in silence for several moments, both weighing what to say or do next.

"This is awkward," Naruto finally murmured.

"Um, we-we don't have to," Gaara answered, his stammering proof to how nervous he truly was.

"Nu—that's, that's not what I meant. I just," Naruto stopped before taking in a deep breath. "I-I've actually liked you for quite a long time. And as much as I'm excited to be here, right now, in this very situation – and believe me I'm so totally fuckin' stoked I can't even begin to put it into words – but I, well I can't say I really planned this far. I'd never thought it could happen, really."

Gaara's face was flushed and, despite the darkness of the room, still very visible. Naruto moved his hand to trace the delicate cheekbones before cupping the pale face. The blond smiled fondly at the other man.

"You know I've never done this before – I've never even _dated_ anyone. I believe people find me too harsh to approach."

"That's just because they haven't gotten to know you yet."

Gaara gave a disbelieving snort. There were plenty of people who had been around him for years who still seemed to find him off-putting. His own siblings often kept him at arm's length, depending on the situation.

"But you know the important part of _all_ of this right?"

Gaara's eyes, which had slid down to the well-defined chest, returned back to the blue orbs that seemed to radiate a light of their own. "What?"

"That you're here now, with me, and we're going to have some fun," Naruto punctuated his sentence with a wagging of his eyebrows.

The red head laughed and relaxed into the pillow slightly. "That does seem quite important to the current situation."

"And then, tomorrow, the important thing will be to decide if you want to date me or not."

"Date you? Aren't you going a little fast?"

Naruto smiled again. "Not at all. I'm giving you a chance to make sure I'm a good lay first – though I know you won't be disappointed."

He winked before pushing forward slightly to capture Gaara's lips in a lingering kiss. Neither man closed their eyes. "Deal?" Naruto whispered against bruised flesh.

"We'll see," Gaara whispered back, his eyes reflecting a bright smile that never truly showed on his face.

Naruto pushed himself up on his left arm. He moved his right hand to the back of Gaara's head. Slowly he leaned down, poised for another kiss, but stopped so that their noses touched. "Trust me."

The head in Naruto's head moved in a nod before craning forward slightly to angle into another kiss. The talking was officially over and the blond slowly lowered himself so he was just hovering over the other man. Their kisses became more frantic as tongues twisted and explored. Eventually, the blond trailed away from Gaara's lips, allowing him to catch his breath. There was a gap at the top the robe that showed off the delicate shoulder blade under pale, unblemished skin. Lips and tongue left a sticky trail down Gaara's neck and to his chest. He hovered there looking up at the other man, willing him to allow him to, literally, disrobe him.

It took a moment for Gaara's head to catch up. He managed a surprised noise before moving to release the robe tie. Naruto's hand stopped him. "Let me?"

Again, the red head nodded as he watched Naruto's smile turn mischievous. He moved down so he was folded over the robed legs. "It's like unwrapping my Christmas gift," he teased.

He untied the loose knot and then reached down to separate the two pieces of fabric. They fell open and pooled on either side of Gaara's body. Goosebumps sprung over newly uncovered flesh despite the warm feel of the room. Like Naruto's, his cock was already standing and ready. Red curls surrounded the stiff appendage setting it distinctly apart from mass of exposed flesh. It seemed to jump at the attention and Naruto's smile widened as he moved to lie over the other man once more.

Gaara jumped as both of their bare bodies finally came into full contact. They were a mix of hard and soft flesh. Their mouths met once more, but Naruto kept each ministration delicate and leisurely. Neither lost their breath as the blond held each kiss only seconds, pulling away just enough to smile against the plump flesh, before going in for another. When he felt the other man relax once more, Naruto continued the light kisses away Gaara's mouth, down his face and neck, then down his chest. He could feel the body beneath him move just slightly so that he could watch him. Naruto stopped as he passed nipples – giving each his attention until they were both puckered and standing as erect as their dicks.

His name was moaned and Gaara's back just slightly arched. Naruto took the hint and began moving down once more. He gave a smacking kiss against the dimpled bellybutton which resounded and made the red head give a groaning snicker. He reached up and smacked Naruto on the side of the head, which only made him snicker as well. Gaara flexed his hips up a couple times to remind the blond what he was down there for.

"Fine, fine," he teased, though as he moved further down, he bypassed the dripping cock.

Taking hold of Gaara's left leg, he brought it up and began kissing down from the knee to the inside of his thigh. With his other hand, he cupped the hard flesh at the apex. Gaara threw his head back, his throat releasing a half-groan, half-sigh. Naruto looked up briefly before taking a bit of thigh and biting down lightly. Hips bucked again.

Naruto moved up quickly, taking advantage of Gaara's closed eyes, and took the tip of Gaara's dick in his mouth. Another groan, though the green eyes immediately opened. Naruto sucked for a few seconds then took the entire length into his mouth several times before letting the now damp flesh drop out of his mouth. "Do I have your attention again?" he asked, his voice unusually deep for the blond man.

"You never lost it," Gaara responded, his voice grainy and soft.

A blush now spread over tan features as Naruto's usual cocky demeanor failed him for a moment. He had the urge to rise up and kiss the other man more – to show how much, exactly he had fallen for him for all the years they had known each other – but instead, he decided to turn his ministrations to the hard flesh that seemed to demand attention. He brought a hand up to pump Gaara's dick as he concentrated on the head. He would then switch up using his mouth to rise and fall on the cock while his hands kneaded at the balls just below. During all this, the red head moved his hands to lace into blond hair; his moans becoming more frequent and gaining in pitch.

Naruto sat up before the other man could orgasm. Green eyes looked up at him almost in panic and he tried to drag the blond man back down. Naruto, for his part, looked back to where the bag was and grabbed for it. He half threw it further on the bed to get Gaara's attention.

"What is this?"

"Part of your gift."

Helped by Naruto, Gaara unfolded the bag with one hand and began going through the contents. There were several items in the bag that he took out one by one. All were sex-related, he noted.

"We don't use all of them tonight, obviously," he said, taking up a red, slick vibrator and clicking it on. "But lube and condoms, definitely."

He took the vibrating toy and slid it over both Gaara's thighs before turning it off and tossing it back towards the other contents. The other man was already uncapping the lube, so Naruto pulled out a condom for himself then pushed everything else to the far side of the large bed.

"This is going to take a moment. I need to prep you," Naruto warned.

He gently took the lube from the other man and smothered his fingers in the slick liquid. Slowly, he pressed one finger into the tight anus. Gaara flinched but stayed silent. He worked the finger in and out, hooking it occasionally, before another was added in. Naruto took care and time, saying sweet and raunchy comments between and often nipping and biting at Gaara's thighs and hips to keep him focused on the good to come. Once satisfied that he was thoroughly prepared, Naruto sat back up and tore open the condom package. Putting it on, he looked up at Gaara's whose half-lidded eyes watched his every move.

"You ready?"

The red head bobbed back and forth. He was pumping himself as he watched Naruto and the blond put that information away for another day. "We'll start off slowly, okay?"

Again, a nod. Naruto added more lube to himself before positioning himself carefully against the entrance. "Push out when I enter; it'll help."

Gaara focused on those words and as Naruto's cock began pushing into him, he relaxed his muscles and began pushing out. His breath became heavier as the feeling of pain hit him first at the intrusion of an object much bigger than a few fingers entered him, but he slowly began to relax. Once fully sheathed, Naruto waited. Gaara gave him a sign with a nod for him to move and slowly, Naruto began shallow thrusts.

The two gained rhythm and momentum as they became comfortable. Gaara saw to his own dick, pumping it up and down as Naruto pumped in and out. Groans, moans, and calls of deities unknown filled the room until they each found release. Gaara came first, the sensation from being penetrated and his own hands being too much for him, his stomach coated in his own seed. Naruto came much later, his pace quickening the closer he came to release, until he was slamming into the other man.

With a final cry of 'fuck' Naruto came. He slowly pulled out before he collapsed next to Gaara, his right arm splayed over the other man. They both laid there, side by side, trying to catch their breaths.

"So," Naruto finally managed, his eyes heavy with exhaustion and bliss. "Did I do well?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'm sticky."

"Yeah, sex will do that to you."

"I think you should fix it. I can already feel I will be sore later."

"But I just did a lot of work."

A small smile played over the red head's face. "Yes, but you're the one wanting me to consider dating you."

Naruto eyed Gaara, seeing that he was probably playing. "You play dirty."

"No, I believe you do."

The blond heaved himself up and planted a gentle kiss on Gaara's lips. "Fine. But you better date me after this."

He got off the bed and began heading into the bathroom, taking the condom off for disposal as he went. Finding a washcloth, he wet it slightly before bringing it back. Gently he wiped Gaara, then himself off before throwing it back into the bathroom; it landed _near_ the sink.

They both helped to clear the bed and get the covers untucked before climbing into it. It took several moments for them to find a position that was comfortable for them both, but eventually Naruto found himself cocooned and entangled with pale limbs, his back warm from the body spooned behind him.

"Did you ever think I would say no?" came Gaara's exhausted voice.

"To sex or to dating me?"

"Either. Both."

"I hoped you wouldn't."

Gaara hummed, leaning forward slightly so he could rest his forehead against a tan shoulder.

"Does that mean you're definitely going to date me then?"

"You told me that was an issue for tomorrow."

Naruto glanced at the clock: 11.57p.m.

"So it is."


End file.
